Stay
by Malfoy's Mate
Summary: Sakura has enough she packs her stuff and begins to leave...but will she really leave him? SasuSaku Songfic


**_You say I only hear what I want to.  
You say I talk so all the time so.  
_**

Sakura looked over at the man in her bed, Sasuke Uchiha. They got into another argument last night and he left, but surprisingly he was lying next to her. Though he was in the room, it felt like he was already gone.

**_  
And I thought what I felt was simple,  
And I thought that I don't belong,  
And now that I am leaving,  
Now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you.  
Yeah, I missed you.  
_**

Sakura got out of bed and began to quietly pack, not wanting to disturb the man sleeping. She began to remember the quiet whispers in the park and when he first asked her to be his. Now she was only an object, or so she felt.

**_  
And you say I only hear what I want to:  
I don't listen hard,  
I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
Or to anyone, anywhere,  
I don't understand if you really care,  
I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no.  
_**

The fight last night, oh the fight. It remained in her head as if she was still living it. They just got back from a party at Naruto's home for Hinata's birthday and as she began to undress from her favorite dress she bought to impress Sasuke, He came to her. He began to explain that she was being a nuisance but she just smiled and told him that she would be better next time. He closed his eyes and shook his head, _'That's just it,' _he told her, _'You say you will but you don't listen do you?'_ Sakura tried to explain to him that she was listening but he turned around and yelled, _'You only hear what you want to hear!' _And then he left, with no other words.

**_  
So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,  
And this woman was singing my song:  
The lover's in love, and the other's run away,  
The lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay.  
_**

Sakura went into the living room with her bag of a few needed items, she turned on the radio and began to listen to a tale of lovers in a song, and slowly began to hum along. Clutching her bag she went in the kitchen and began to get food to prepare, even if she was leaving, she wouldn't leave him malnourished.

**_  
Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was  
Dying since the day they were born.  
Well, this is not that:  
I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown.  
_**

She was cooking him breakfast when she thought about his deceased family. _'He's so alone already, already dying inside. Do I really want to leave him like this?' _She asked herself and said out loud, "Yes I have the upper hand here." She looked down at the eggs she was cooking, or did she have the upper hand?

Quickly she threw the eggs away and sank to the ground, '_how did I let this get this way?_' she asked herself.

**_  
And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure.  
You try to tell me that I'm clever,  
But that won't take me anyhow or anywhere with you.  
_**

Sakura looked at the empty pan in her hand, Her mind ran to the first time he complimented her and meant it, she had just discovered a sound ninja was disillusioning himself to look like a Konoha but you could tell his mistakes if you looked closely. She called him out and the Hokage took him into custody and got some information out of him in trade for his life.

"Sakura-chan, you did it!" Naruto chanted

Sakura smiled at Naruto. Sasuke looked at her and tried to smile but it came out as a smirk, "Yeah Sakura, even I didn't notice him."

'_But now it was different_,' She sighed and gently put down the pan, still not wanting to wake the man in between her sheets.

**_  
You said that I was naive,  
And I thought that I was strong.  
I thought, "Hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
But now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you.  
_**

Sakura had memories flash past her, from in the beginning of him calling her weak and naïve, even after Tsunade's training. Even now when they are a couple to him, she will always be Naïve and stupid.

She could leave…no she can leave. Sakura started towards the door but turned around sensing his presence.

"Sakura?"

**_  
You said, "You caught me 'cause you want me and one day you'll let me go."  
"You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just scared to lose.  
And you say, "Stay."  
_**

Sakura looked him in the eyes, "I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you."

Sasuke walked towards her, "Is this because of our argument?" he asked her.

"No this is because you don't love me." She said looking into his eyes.

"Sakura, you don't know what you're saying. You walk out and you maybe losing the only person who does love you." Sasuke told her as she was walking towards the door once more.

Sakura turned to look at him. Sasuke looked her in the eyes and said the one thing he could say, "Stay."

_**  
You say I only hear what I want to.**_

Sakura dropped her bags, the thump being the only sound in the room, and with no hesitation she walked slowly into his arms and held on to his waist. It was the only way of showing, she understood…finally.

* * *

Yay! My Second Naruto one shot! I hope you liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think! Thank you! 


End file.
